Tsukihime: Concerto of Rememberance
by FallenMagician
Summary: A story that takes place at the beggining of Melty Blood, but after the Kohaku Ending of Tsukihime. Please read and review please.Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted by TypeMoon. I'm just using them for I am a fan of their work.


**Tsukihime: Concerto of Remembrance**

**A Tsukihime Fanfic by Rico Dumpit**

**It was night at the Tohno mansion, and Shiki sat in his room, looking outside of his window at the moon. Len sat there next to him, looking outside as well.**

**Len: …… she looks at Shiki**

**Shiki looks at Len and smiles.**

**Shiki: Oh, are you hungry Len? Do you want to go get something to eat?**

**Len looks at Shiki and nods. Shiki stands up and puts his slippers on. Len jumps down as well, and they both head to the door. As Shiki reached for the knob, the door opens and Hisui stood there.**

**Shiki: Oh, Hisui…**

**Hisui: looks at Shiki Shiki-sama… It's time for dinner.**

**Shiki scratches his head.**

**Shiki: Oh, Thanks Hisui, we were just going down there.**

**Hisui bows and starts heading towards the Dining Room. Shiki and Len start following her as well. While in the Dining Room, Akiha sat at her usual spot at the table and takes a sip of her tea. Kohaku stood there next to the Kitchen, with her tea set ready. Hisui enters the Dining room, and then Shiki and Len enter after her.**

**Kohaku: she smiles Good evening Shiki-san, Len-chan.**

**Shiki: Good Evening Kohaku, Good Evening Akiha.**

**Akiha: Good Evening Ni-san…**

**Shiki takes his seat at the table, and pulls up his plate and utensils. Kohaku walks over to the kitchen and picks up Shiki's and Akiha's food.**

**Kohaku: There you go. **

**Shiki: smiles Thanks Kohaku.**

**Akiha: Thank you.**

**Kohaku then goes back to the kitchen and picks up a bowl of food for Len and places it near the window that leads outside to the patio. Len changes into her cat form and walks over to her food.**

**Kohaku: He he, Len's so cute she smiles and pets her**

**Akiha: she takes a bite of her food, and wipes her mouth with a napkin So Ni-sama… How was school today?**

**Shiki looks up and pushes up his glasses.**

**Shiki: Well… We had a test today… I passed it. Then at lunch, Ciel-senpai invited me to have tea with her. he chuckles a little bit Satsuki was a little jealous and tried to stop me. But Ciel ended up having her come with us too.**

**He starts eating. Akiha takes a sip of her tea. Then Kohaku walked over to her and poured some more in her cup.**

**Akiha: That sounds like an interesting day, Ni-sama… And I had no idea that girl still went to your school.**

**Shiki: Oh… She transferred back this semester. Once again, she's the President and Only member of the Tea Club.**

**Akiha: I see. And… Is that other girl still there?**

**Shiki: he stops eating for a little … Do you mean Arcueid?**

**Akiha: ….. Yes…**

**Shiki: he pushes his glasses up and sighs No… She's not there…**

**Akiha takes a sip of her tea. She then looks out in the patio at the moonlight. Suddenly, she sees a black shadow in the corner of the window. She's shocked at what she see's and drops her tea cup on the floor. And then she started to scream, grabbing her head in pain.**

**Kohaku: Akiha-sama!**

**Shiki: Akiha!**

**Both Shiki and Kohaku rush over to help Akiha. The Black Shadow smiles, and then disappears. Len noticed the shadow, but walks over to Shiki. Akiha then passes out in Shiki's arms.**

**Shiki: Akiha! Akiha! What's wrong!**

**Kohaku: Akiha-sama! AKIHA-SAMA!**

**After that, Shiki and Kohaku brought Akiha up to her room, onto her bed. Shiki looked at Akiha as she laid there unconscious. Shiki walked out the door, followed by Kohaku. Kohaku closes the door and sighs.**

**Shiki: I wonder what's wrong with her…**

**Kohaku: I… I don't know… I haven't seen her act like this since….that incident…**

**Shiki looks at Kohaku, shocked.**

**Shiki: You don't think…**

**Kohaku shakes her head.**

**Kohaku: I hope not…**

**Shiki walks over to his room.**

**Shiki: I'm gonna go lay down in my room….**

**Kohaku nods and bows.**

**Kohaku: Me and sis will clean up the place.**

**Shiki: Ok…**

**He goes into his room to see that his window is open and finds a note on his bed.**

**Shiki: What the….?**

**He walks over to his bed and picks up the note. The note was written in blood and saying**

**"I WANT MY LIFE BACK!"**

**Shiki drops it onto the floor in shock and then looks at his knife.**

**Shiki: N….No way…. It can't be!**

**Then at that instance, Kohaku opened Shiki's door, panicking.**

**Kohaku: Shiki! Something bad just happened!**

**Shiki: he turns around What! What happened!**

**Kohaku: I... I can't find Len-chan!**

**Shiki: his eyes widen What! No!**

**He goes over to his desk and picks up his knife and puts on his jacket. He starts to head out the door. **

**Kohaku: Shiki-san! Where are you going?**

**Shiki: I'm gonna go find Len!**

**Kohaku: Wait, Let me go with you!**

**Shiki: No, it's too dangerous. You should stay here…**

**Kohaku: ….But I have the code to the gate, how will you get back in?**

**Shiki looked at Kohaku with a blank stare.**

**Kohaku: And besides, I care about Len-chan too Shiki!**

**Shiki: ….. Fine….Just stay close to me.**

**Kohaku nods and they start heading outside. Hisui waited at the for them at the front door.**

**Hisui: opens the door Please be careful Shiki-sama...Ne-san.**

**Kohaku: smiles Don't worry ne-chan, we'll be back!**

**Shiki and Kohaku ran outside. Shiki noticed a trail of blood on the ground, leading outside of the mansion. Kohaku went over to the Gate's Control Panel on the fence, and input the code. The gate opened. Shiki darted out the gate as soon as Kohaku opened it.**

**Kohaku: Shiki-san! Wait up!**

**Kohaku ran as well. The trail of blood led them to Shiki's High School. There, they followed it to the overpass. The blood stopped there. Shiki and Kohaku see Len tied up, and her mouth is taped. **

**Shiki: Len!**

**Standing next to her was the same shadow that Akiha saw. His whole body was concealed in the overcastting shadow. The only thing that was visible to them was part of his pant leg, and his foot. The shadow starts to laugh.**

**Shadow: I knew you'd come with the right motivation.**

**Shiki: Who are you!**

**The shadow starts to walk towards them. Each step he took, the moonlight revealed his true identity. He stepped close enough to show part of his face. He looked exactly like Shiki, but he didn't wear glasses, and he wore a dark blue school uniform. Kohaku stepped back in shock of what she saw, then looked at Shiki and then the person.**

**Kohaku: Shi…Shiki-san?**

**Shiki! Who are you!**

**He starts to laugh, and he takes out his knife.**

**Nanaya: Psh… You can't run away from me. I am your past-self after all… **

**Kohaku: Past-self?**

**Shiki: … **

**Nanaya: And besides… Me and you are the same… In every way, Shiki.**

**Shiki takes out his knife as well. **

**Shiki: Kohaku… Get Len, and get out of here…**

**Kohaku: But…Shiki-san….**

**Nanaya: Heh… I'm done with her anyways… I just wanted to see you anyways, Shiki… But…Another thing to cut is always fun!**

**Nanaya starts to dash towards Kohaku, and tries to stab her. Shiki steps in front of Kohaku and blocks Nanaya's attack with his knife.**

**Kohaku: Ah!**

**Shiki: Get out of here now!**

**Kohaku: R..Right!**

**Nanaya kicks Shiki in the stomach, and Kohaku slips past both of them and grabs Len and starts to untie her.**

**Shiki: Gah! he starts to cough**

**Nanaya: Heh..You've gotten weak Shiki… Ever since I've left, you've been weak…**

**Shiki got up and began to attack Nanaya. Kohaku finally gets Len free, then she grabs her arm and starts to run away. But Len tries to pull away. Kohaku looks at her, she was pointing at Shiki, who was busy fighting Nanaya. **

**Kohaku: No Len, we have to get out of here!**

**Len: Uhh…Uhh! she tries to get out of Kohaku's grip**

**Shiki tries to strike Nanaya, but Nanaya moves out of the way, and kicks him to the side. Shiki flies towards the wall. Both Kohaku and Len gasp in shock.**

**Kohaku: Shiki-san!**

**Shiki gets up and coughs out some blood. Nanaya laughs.**

**Nanaya: Shiki.. You really are a weakling. I don't even know how you could survive in this world. In this world of dangerous things.**

**Shiki wipes the blood off of his mouth. Nanaya walks up to him and grabs Shiki's chin.**

**Nanaya: You don't even deserve to be a Nanaya…**

**Then he hits him to the ground. Len tries to get away from Kohaku again to try and help Shiki, but Kohaku pulls her away and they start to run back to the Tohno Mansion. Nanaya watches as they run, but then shrugs and turns his attention back at Shiki. Shiki got up, his head bleeding and his blood starts dripping onto the ground. He then takes off his glasses and puts them in his pocket. Nanaya raises his eyebrow.**

**Shiki: You're right… I don't deserve the name Nanaya, even though that's my real name…**

**He then looks at Nanaya with a frown on his face.**

**Shiki: But you're wrong about one thing… I'm not weak!**

**Shiki then rushes towards him at full speed and starts attacking Nanaya. They once again begin to fight, the sound of the two knives clashing is heard throughout the neighborhood. They suddenly get in a deadlock, both their knives pushing against each other.**

**Nanaya: Now there's the Shiki I wanted to see! That intensity, that anger! Hah hah! That's the Shiki I like!**

**Shiki: Sh…Shut up!**

**Nanaya: I have to hand it to you, you really do make the Nanaya bloodline proud, you know that!**

**Then they both jump back, and stare at each other. The winds blow, and the leaves begin to blow in between them. Then, a soda can blows between them, and they both begin to rush each other with their knives out in front of them, getting ready to give the final strike. They both pass each other, another knife clash is sounded and they both passed for a moment. Then Nanaya falls to the ground. Shiki starts to breath heavily, and looks back at Nanaya's body.**

**Shiki: pants Did…Did I do it?**

**Shiki then starts to walk slowly away from the battle scene, back to the Mansion. As soon as Shiki left the school, Nanaya got up, and stretched. Wiping the blood away from him.**

**Nanaya: Hmph…He's pretty good…**

**Then Warakia appears from the shadows, with his cape flowing in the wind.**

**Warakia: I am disappointed Nanaya… You lost to him. You were not supposed to lose.**

**Nanaya: looks back Don't worry so much… I was just testing him. I'll get him the next time, just you wait and see, Mr. Vampire…**

**Warakia: Hmph… I didn't make you to play around with the boy, I wanted him killed.**

**Nanaya: Yea yea…. Whatever… he starts to walk away**

**Warakia watches as Nanaya walks away.**

**Warakia: This is only a taste of things to come. The real battle shall begin soon.**

**Warakia disappears into the shadows. Shiki walks in front of the front gates of the Mansion, and sees both Kohaku and Len standing there. Len runs over to him and hugs him. Kohaku smiles at Shiki.**

**Kohaku: It's good to see that you made it back Shiki-san.**

**Shiki: smiles back Yea… Thanks Kohaku. he stares down at Len and pats her head It's good to see that you're safe too, Len.**

**He then coughs up some blood, and a blood stain begins to appear on Shiki's shirt. He grabs his chest in pain, and he drops to the ground. Len backs away shocked, and Kohaku runs to help Shiki.**

**Kohaku: Shiki-san!**

**Kohaku and Len help him up, and they get him into the Mansion. The next day, Shiki wakes up in his room, and notices the bandages on him. He also notices that Len was sleeping on his bed, in her cat form. He sits up and feels the pain from the wound he suffered from last night. Hisui opens the door, with a tray of food in her arms.**

**Hisui: Good morning Shiki-sama. It is good to see that you are ok, and not hurt.**

**Shiki: Oh, good morning Hisui. Where's Kohaku? How's my sister?**

**Hisui places the tray on Shiki's desk.**

**Hisui: Ne-san is downstairs cooking, and Akiha-sama is doing fine. She is on the patio, playing her Violin.**

**Shiki: That's good…**

**Hisui: Both Kohaku and Len were up all night, making sure you were ok. Of course Ne-chan bandaged you up and treated your wounds.**

**Shiki: … I see… Tell Kohaku I said thank you.**

**Hisui starts to head out the room and bows to Shiki.**

**Hisui: I shall remember to tell her that. Please get some rest Shiki-sama.**

**Shiki: he smiles I will. Thank you Hisui.**

**Hisui leaves Shiki's room, Shiki looks outside of his window and sighs.**

**Shiki: What was he…? Nanaya… He was me, yet… He wasn't me… Something bad is going to happen… I'm sure of it…**

**To be continued.**


End file.
